


the summer is about to begin, listen closely

by jjunicore



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Dorks in Love, Love at First Sight, M/M, One Shot, Summer Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Whipped Choi Beomgyu
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:13:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,947
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29727456
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jjunicore/pseuds/jjunicore
Summary: Choi Beomgyu has a boy he thinks about all the time.It's silly, really... Just a boy he passes by on his way to school every morning. A boy that makes his stupid heart skip beats!Summer break will soon come, even so; how will he see the boy, then?
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 9
Kudos: 73





	the summer is about to begin, listen closely

**Author's Note:**

> i recommend u read it while listening to this: 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2iG-ZtB8RD4
> 
> cuz i wrote it listening to it, yupyup

Summer had arrived, it proudly made its presence known. In the early hours of the morning, the sun shone with a newfound brightness, a bright blue expanse of sky with no clouds to decorate stretched for miles across the city. 

_ A goodbye to spring. _

It was finally the last week of high school.

Beomgyu was particularly fond of summer: basking in the sun, the refreshing summer breeze that permeated through the city,  _ the freedom of it all _ . He had the chance to let go of his worries, and create memories with his friends without focusing on his grades or work.

_ To him, summer was about making memories. _

Beomgyu walked to school everyday, it was quick, twenty minutes at most. He didn’t feel the need to take public transportation, or anything. He enjoys taking in the scenery of the city, even in the early hours of the morning.

He could see the stores opening, the children greeting their parents goodbye and even some cats sleeping peacefully on top of walls, enjoying the beginnings of the morning sun.

With slow steps, Beomgyu tried to straighten his tie. It was actually one with the knot ready, he never learned how to do it correctly  — never really had a reason to learn. 

With his backpack strap resting on his left shoulder, Beomgyu looked up from his tie and continued walking.

There were train tracks on the way to school, with lights indicating that he shouldn’t cross, and that a vehicle would soon come. It also had two parallel pieces of wood that acted as a gate between each side of the track.

On the other side, stood a boy.

They were, more or less, the same age. The other wore a uniform from a different school nearby, he was polished and neat: uniform crisply ironed, tie straightened, backpack straps on both shoulders. 

An obvious opposite to Beomgyu’s slightly disheveled appearance.

He could also see a book in his hands, though the title was unintelligible, it was thick and had a red cover.

By the looks of it, Beomgyu imagined it was something abstract.

What piqued Beomgyu’s interest was the boy’s beauty. In his petite face, a delicate yet sharp nose was there, with beautiful, rose tinted, plush lips. 

His eyes were also big, bright and endless, liken to a baby deer. Beomgyu found himself lost in the other boy’s eyes, deep swirling galaxies were all he could see within them.

_ Beomgyu wanted to explore that galaxy. _

Since the beginning of the school year, these two boys have crossed paths in the same train tracks. Every morning, Beomgyu would let his eyes linger on the boy’s figure for a few moments.

He wished he knew his name, his grade, anything.

However, Beomgyu knew that his heart loved to play games with him, skipping beats at the mere sight of the boy, sometimes leaving a little pink blush to cover his cheeks.

_ Love is a little unfair, and whoever accepts it first needs to take responsibility. _

In the cloudless summer sky, Beomgyu was losing himself in his thoughts about a certain boy with the galaxy in his eyes. _Why does he cloud his mind so frequently?_ — even as a train speeds past, he tries to maintain his gaze on the other boy.

Knowing that their time together — _could he even use the word “together” in this instance?_ _—_ would soon come to an end again. He watched the other boy’s figure slowly make its way to the opposite end of the track.

So, Beomgyu closes his eyes with a sigh. He felt the wind blow with a certain sadness.

When he was allowed to cross, the woods rising and giving space, Beomgyu opened his eyes at the lights and noise.

Beomgyu noticed that the boy didn’t pay attention to him in the way that he did.

He just made his way to the other side, gaze fixed on his book. Maybe he never noticed Beomgyu, or he just didn't care. It was silly love at first sight, a love that maybe could never even bloom.

_ A love that had pitifully lost it’s spring. _

Running a hand through his brownish hair, Beomgyu took a deep breath and made the crossing too, heading in the direction of his own school. One more street and he would meet Soobin, a close friend and senior.

What Beomgyu didn’t never realize was that the mysterious boy always looked back after crossing, too. A tiny grin, filled with mirth was hidden by his “abstract” book.

With that, the last week of summer classes began.

  
  


★━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━★

  
  


The main building of Beomgyu’s school was  agitated , with several students from all grades engaged in conversations, exchanging news from last weekend in loud voices and laughs.

Their excited chatter was filled with their plans and ideas for their upcoming summer vacation.

Beomgyu was no exception.

"My sister wants to take us to the beach this summer," Soobin began, waiting for Beomgyu to change his shoes near the lockers, "in Busan."

Soobin was someone who stood out due to his height. Despite only being in his second year of high school, he already reached a height of 1.85 meters. 

Soobin also drew great attention because of the delicate features of his face, the cute line of his lips, the adorable slope of his nose, and his incredibly soft cheeks.

_ They look like rice balls _ , Beomgyu had always thought.

The two were very close. Soobin was the one who helped Beomgyu find the right path to school in his first year, and since then, everything has come together.

Classmates and good friends.

"With your nephew?" asked Beomgyu after closing his own locker and picking up the backpack again.

“Of course! I miss that little kid so much...” 

“Has already been one year since your sister moved, huh?”

“Yeah, time flies by.”

The two boys followed in direction to the stairs with other students, up to the second floor where their class was. 

The first one on the left from the staircase, class B of the second year in high school.

The sophomore class was well decorated, the students would always leave a drawing of funny characters on the board in the back of the room, leaving also tiny succulent plants near the windows to make the atmosphere a little more cheerful.

“What about you, going back to Daegu?” Soobin asked, going to his own marked seat, in the far back of the class.

They were lucky that year, Beomgyu had been assigned to sit on Soobin's exact diagonal, in that way, the two would remain close during classes and occasionally, talk a little with secret messages or even share the lunch a bit earlier than the break time  between classes .

“Nah, staying here.” Beomgyu replied sitting on his chair, placing the backpack beside his feet. “My brother is coming visit, thought.”

“With his girlfriend? Someone is going to third wheel this summer.” said Soobin in a playful tone while organizing his own stuff as well.

“Me? Never! I’m a taken man.”

“Taken? You can’t possibly mean the train track boy, right?”

“Of course!” said Beomgyu a little louder, turning back to face Soobin with a big smile. ‘We’re dating, he just doesn’t know yet.”

“Yeah, sure… He also doesn't know your name and you his name.”

“Details.” beomgyu shrugged, joining in the joke.

Was a silly conversation, but deep down Beomgyu truly wished he could at least someday talk to that boy, a chance to get closer. 

_ What type of person could he be? I bet he smells something sweet, like lavender.  _ — was what passed by Beomgyu’s mind in that instant, making him have a funny feeling in his belly, much as if butterflies were flying in there just for thinking about the ‘train boy’.

“How will you cope with one month without seeing him?”

And Soobin’s phrase brought Beomgyu back to reality like a cup of cold water splashed in his face.

“Without seeing him? One month?”

“Yes? Did you forget about summer break?” Soobin was clearly unbothered by his friend’s reaction, continuing to place his notebooks on the table and the little yellow pencil case.

Beomgyu forgot about the summer break. 

It meant not seeing the ‘train boy’ for an entire month.

“Hell no… What should I do now?! Soobin?!” 

Poor Beomgyu was a little bit desperate. One of the few things that always made him wake up in a good mood every morning was to see that one boy, everyday.

He already wasn’t getting fond of weekends! It meant not seeing the boy!

“Why don’t you confess. Like, today.” Soobin was calm, even so. Getting ready for classes. “It’s pretty romantic, I would fall in love if someone did it to me.”

Choi Beomgyu reflected on his friend’s words. It shouldn't be difficult to confess, right?

All you need to do is to say a few words. Say a simple…  _ I like you. _

With a determined look, Beomgyu started his Korean Literature class, pencil ready on his notes to make the perfect confession plan!

No worries on losing the explanation, Soobin would always lend him his own notes from every class.

Besides, the ‘train boy’ is more important than some old poems,  _ duh. _

  
  


★━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━━★

  
  


The sky was already orange, meaning soon Mr.Sun would be going away.

As summer gets closer and closer, walking back to home from school tires Beomgyu out, the uniform not so helpful with the heat.

Stupid heat! Makes his forehead all sweaty… 

Beomgyu was also blaming the heat about the fact his heart was beating faster than he could ever bear, trying to jump out of his chest! Not just because the train track was getting close. 

Train tracks getting close meant the ‘train boy’ would also soon appear.

Soobin helped him the entire day to think about how to confess. How do you say those words, from a complete stranger without looking scary?

_ “Just don’t say you think about him even before sleeping! It’s beyond romantic.. from a stranger, it’s creepy. Doesn’t go well!”  _ — said Soobin.

Beomgyu stopped just before the tracks. With the wooden gates alerting him to not cross it. 

He hasn't looked up.

He is scared.

His heart won’t shut up.

The train passed, making his hair go all over the place with the wind; making noise and giving time to Beomgyu to build courage.

From the other side,  _ stood a boy. _

No book in hands. No earphones. A boy from another school.

Soon, the train passed completely and the two woods got lifted, allowing the students to cross it.

Beomgyu didn’t move, moving his eyes to the other boy crossing the train track.

He had so much to say!

_ I find you very pretty. _

_ Your hair is pretty. _

_ I like your big eyes. _

_ Your mouth has a nice colour. _

All he got to say was a very loud and weird, “Hello!” 

A loud and weird greeting that spooked the boy out.

“... Me?” asked the boy.

Beomgyu heard his voice for the first time! What a pretty, pretty voice… 

“Yes! You! Hi!”

For a short time, seconds that lasted years, the boys only stared at each other.

“Do you nee —”

“Have a nice summer!” suddenly, Beomgyu shouted.

He said it as fast as he left, with burning red cheeks, running across those train tracks. Heart out of compass, very much embarrassed about everything.

Beomgyu was so sure the boy would call the police or something. They never interacted much, now… What would be now?

“You too!”

He heard some time after, and when Beomgyu looked back…  _ Ah. _

_ The boy was smiling. _

Beomgyu said goodbye to spring with a feeling that something… Something would bloom soon.

**Author's Note:**

> if u read it.... im sorry. my writting sucks, i have no beta or whatever i really just wrote n posted. perhaps, will delete????? but.... here's a silly taegyu.


End file.
